Snow Day
by black dragons girl
Summary: This is another oneshot fiction...Kadic has a snow day for whatever reason so the gang decides to split up and hang out in couples...R&R...pairings YU OS JA


**Ok...hi peoples...I was bored so i typed this up and yah well...that's all i can really say...don't like the ending very much but yah know...can't have every story be awesome...R&R...please no flames...thanx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko...nudge nudge...my birthday's coming up...hint hint...cough**

The snow fell in thick downy clumps landing silently on the cold hard ground of Kadic Academy. The court yard lay empty and deserted of its usual activity, quiet and innocent under its white dusting of powder snow.

Suddenly the quiet was pierced by an outburst of "break-break-break dance!" followed by laughing. A small group walked out from inside one of the buildings leaving six separate sets of footprints in the snow. One of them was making zig-zagged lines with his trail while dancing and bobbing his pointy haired head to a beat only he could hear.

"Odd...do you really have to be so obnoxious?" one of the other boys asked shaking his head in disgust as Odd reached down and grabbed a handful of snow licking some of the crystals off his fingers.

"yup" Odd answered jogging back to the group and mashing the snow into the boys brown hair, while one of the girls giggled.

"cute look Ulrich" she said as the boy shook his shaggy hair out

"shut it Sam" Ulrich answered brushing snow off his shoulder.

"what are you guys up to today?" a pink haired girl asked from the back of the group.

"well me and Sam are heading into town for hot chocolate and cookies" Odd said wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and giving her a quick squeeze.

"me and Yumi were thinking of heading to the movies then grabbing a bite to eat the café down the street" Ulrich said glancing at the Japanese girl next to him blushing slightly. "what about you Jeremie?" he added looking at the blonde haired boy who had his hand entangled with the pink haired girls.

"well me and Aelita were going to head to the park seeing as this is the first time she has seen snow in a long time" Jeremie answered squeezing Aelita's hand slightly.

"ok...well I guess we'll catch up on you guys later" Odd said grabbing Sam's hand and running in the general direction of the gates to Kadic while Sam waved at them as she was dragged away.

With Odd and Sam

Walking down the crowded street hand in hand Odd and Sam glanced in all the windows of the stores they passed by occasionally stopping to allow Sam to brows through a certain selection of make-up or any other fashion statement that just so happened to be 'in' that week.

"Can we eat? I'm hungry" Odd complained after the fourth stop to look at what seemed to him the same exact lip gloss stand they had seen in the previous store.

"all right" Sam said turning from the stand and walking out the door with Odd bouncing around in front of her.

Once they were seated in the corner of a small bakery Sam took out her purchases. Laying them all out on the table in front of her she picked up a small vial filled with glittery clear liquid. Twisting off the frost blue cap she pulled out the brush and painted a layer on her lips, rubbing them around she added another layer then tightened the cap back on with perfectly manicured nails. Next she snapped open a small box and dusted on a thin layer of ice blue shadow on her eyelids making her hazel eyes seem to pop out against it. After applying her silver eyeliner she closed her purse with everything tucked way neatly inside and turned to face Odd for inspection.

"So how do I look?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"absolutely gorgeous" he stated simply leaning over and brushing her shining lips gently with his.

Sitting back down a waitress walked over carrying a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies balancing on it.

"Thanks" Odd said taking his steaming mug from her and breathing in its sent deeply. Grinning he reached over the plate and swiped the small jug of cream from the middle of the table pouring it in to that it swirled with the cocoa till it dissolved into the center. Sighing contentedly he blew over the cup and sipped slowly savoring its chocolatly goodness. "Just the way I like it" he muttered setting down his cup and picking up a cookie biting into it.

"Odd I think this is the first time I've seen you drink your hot cocoa slowly" Sam giggled breaking off piece of her cookie and popping it into her mouth chewing slowly.

"It's too hot" he mumbled spitting crumbs as he did so, earning a giggle from Sam, as she stirred her cocoa watching the marshmallows bob in their sea of chocolate.

Taking a sip of her cocoa Sam closed her eyes contentedly leaving a glossy lip mark on the rim of her mug.

"Stop it...you look too happy and when you look happy your face gets a blissful look on and when your face gets a blissful look on you look very pretty and when you look very pretty I concentrate on your lips and when I concentrate on your lips I just want to kiss you" Odd said grinning as Sam giggled.

" Then why don't you?" she asked batting her brown eyelashes at him.

"good point" he said and leaning over he kissed her longing this time. When he finally pulled away his lips where almost as shiny as Sam's. Licking his lips slowly he smiled "you got cotton candy flavored didn't you" he said smiling widely as she nodded in respons.

"The same kind I was wearing when you first kissed me" she answered taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"Come on...I'm done here...let's head back" Odd said winking at her and standing up.

"Okay" she said standing up and wrapping her white knitted scarf around her neck then picking up her bags she walked out the door with Odd in tow, chewing on a cookie.

With Aelita and Jeremie

"I'm really glad I'm back on Earth...everything is so different here" Aelita said scuffing her pink swayed boots in the snow as they walked along the edges of the park.

"I'm glad your here too" Jeremie answered turning away so she wouldn't see his blush. Suddenly he felt her fingers close around his as they walked, entwining with his and squeezing slightly.

Grinning stupidly he gave her hand a quick squeeze and continued walking hand in hand. After a few minutes Aelita asked "what are those kids doing over there?" pointing with her gloved hand at a bunch of kids building a snowman. "They're making a snowman...do you wanna make one?" he asked nodding to a patch of untrampled snow. "Sure" she said smiling back at him and shrugging her shoulders.

Together they rolled three snowballs all different sizes then stacking them from largest to smallest they stuck two sticks in the side of the middle one. Digging around in the snow Jeremie found two small black pebbles and stuck them on the face of the snow man as Aelita found a few more and made a smile and a nose. Standing back they observed their work.

"He needs clothes" Jeremie decided after a while and reaching over he took Aelita's pink hat with a lighter pink pompom on top and stuck it at an angle on the snowman's head. Then taking his own blue and white striped scarf he tied it gently around the snowman's neck.

Walking back to where Aelita was standing he grinned and said "Much better."

"Your going to be a great dad someday" Aelita said nudging him with her shoulder gently makin him blush and look at his feet.

After a moment Jeremie looked up to see Aelita just watching him her eyes soft. Turning to face her Jeremie took her hands in his and smiling he said "I hope I will be someday"

you will...I can tell" she said smiling.

Just then it began to snow again in small round balls of glittering crystals. They fell into Aelita's hair dotting her head in white downy flecks. Grinning Jeremie took a step closer. Snow was now sticking to her long black eyelashes framing her green eyes softly which were full of happiness. Leaning forward Jeremie gently kissed her lips, blushing as he pulled away. Stepping back he watched as she slowly reached up an touched her lips where he had kissed her.

"what was that?" she asked confused.

"it' called a kiss...you usually give it to someone you really care about" he answered smiling as grin spread out across her face.

"well then here" she said leaning forward and kissing him back, then pulling him into a hug, which he gladly returned.

After a moment they pulled away and walking hand in hand they left the park leaving the snowman with his hat and scarf for some other kids to find.

With Yumi and Ulrich

Yumi's hand tightened its grip on Ulrich's in fright as he movie screen flashed with a violent scene.

Ulrich felt guilty at forcing her to see this movie even though he knew she didn't like violence, he had just be getting so sick of chick flicks, he should have waited to come and see it with Odd.

"You okay?" he asked leaning over to whisper. Nodding numbly Yumi just stared wide eyed at the screen as a women screamed in fright. Using his peripheral vision Ulrich watched as Yumi cringed as blood spattered about the screen.

Squeezing her had gently he turned slightly and smiled at her. Sighing slowly Yumi leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes as another fighting scene came about.

Finally the movie ended, and Yumi and Ulrich walked out of the theater. "Remind me to never watched that movie again" Yumi sighed stretching as the entered the cold atmosphere outside.

"I'm sorry...I wish now that we had gone to see the movie you had wanted to see." Ulrich apologized guiltily.

"It's okay...I always choose the movies" Yumi said kissing his cheek gently, then taking his hand she led him down the street to a little restaurant.

Sitting down they placed their order and sat talking about the movie, which consisted of Yumi protesting that the movies these days are always so violent. Make Ulrich want to say 'well life isn't all rainbows and butterflies' but he held his tongue and listened to her ranting until their food came in which she couldn't talk anymore.

"So...our two year anniversaries coming up...what do you want to do to celebrate?" Ulrich asked taking a bite of his burger savoring the burst of flavor that flooded his mouth.

"I don't know...I think it should be something special" Yumi answered popping a French fry into her mouth and chewing slowly.

"Well obviously but what?" Ulrich chuckled as Yumi stuck her tongue out at him jokingly.

"I don't know...maybe a romantic dinner?" Yumi suggested rolling her eyes.

Smiling Ulrich caught the sarcasm in Yumi's voice, knowing that she hated long romantic dinners due to her lack of attention span, she just liked to eat and go. Deciding to play along Ulrich suggested "yah or maybe we could just go to the carnival that will be in town around then and go on the roller coaster" he said shuddering at the thought of being up so high and upside down as well.

Giggling Yumi sipped at her soda staring off into space thoughtfully. "I don't know...maybe we could just hang out and do whatever pops into our head" she suggested after a few minutes.

"Ok that'll do for now" Ulrich said wiping his mouth and motioning to the waiter that they were ready for dessert.

After splitting a Sunday the walked around town for a while staring aimlessly at the sky and shop they passed by, talking about how their relationship and laughing at how juvenile they had been at the beginning. Playing with each other's emotions seeing if the other liked them and testing the waters before finally Ulrich had made the plunge and ask Yumi out. It hadn't been a real date but it worked and it got them together. It's amazing how much an ice cream cone can do for you.

Finally after about an hour of aimless walking Ulrich walked Yumi back to her house, where he kissed her good-bye and walked down the steps hands in pockets as she watched from the doorway till the falling snow swallowed him up.

**Hope you liked it...not my best but yah...deal...anyways...review please...you know how...press the little purple or whatever color it is and type in whether u liked it or not...thankee very muchee...tehe**

**gRaCe**


End file.
